Son desangrado
by Rapsodia Black
Summary: Un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo de una manera tan extraña, pero lo conozco, será que la muerte viene a buscarme? El diablo viene a buscarme, la muerte a manos de un mortífago como yo los he matado, uno me matará hoy. Soy una asesina...


Quiero aclarar que mis intenciones con este ff no es hacerlo largo y tedioso, sino más bien, corto pero cumplidor.

Disculpen que yo sea de pocas palabras, espero que ustedes no y me envíen un review aunque sea para decir que es muuuuy malo.

Tengo grandes expectativas con el ff, es el primero que escribo en español, no sean muy severos.

**Disclaimer: nada es mío. **

_aah, la letra cursica son los pensamientos o recuerdos._

**Son desangrado **

**I. Solo la siguiente gran aventura **

-No sé, quiero irme, morirme, no sé. No puedo soportar toda esta mierda, sabes? Esta basura. -dijo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; de la rabia, del estrés, de la impotencia de vivir en ese mundo.

-Pronto atraparemos a Malfoy, tranquila -dijo Harry, pero aquello no sonaba reconfortante, las palabras del ojiverde, se escuchaban tan llenas de odio como las de cualquier mortífago.

-Habla de todo este maldito odio. Harry tu mismo ya no puedes sonreír... Por qué luchamos? Para qué? -dijo con amargura.

-Herm, prefieres que ganen ellos, los mortífagos, Voldemort? -preguntó Harry boquiabierto.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que estamos peleando es por salvar nuestro propio pellejo y para disfrutar las muertes de nuestros enemigos.

-Herm...

-Las únicas veces que TÚ sonríes es al pensar en como asesinar a Malfoy. Como disfrutaste torturando a Snape hasta la muerte. Y que hace Malfoy, esperar atraparte para matarte tal y como tu lo quieres hacer con él.

-Malfoy es un maldito mortífago, yo no -respondió ya Harry exasperado -. Estas defendiendo a los mortífagos, a Snape, a Malfoy?

-No -respondió -. Preguntaste que pensaba, que sentía y te lo dije.

-Hermione, esperaba que dijeras algo como... olvídalo! No importa! ya nada importa! -exclamó molesto.

Hermione bajó el rostro, aun estaba metida en sus pensamiento, no le importaba lo que Harry pensara. De todas formas ella conocía todo lo que pensaba, todo, era un cristal para ella. Ella veía a través de todo y por eso, la verdad, ya todos le repugnaban.

-Yo sé que él se esconde aquí, huelo su sangre -dijo Harry con un brillo frenético en los ojos.

-Solo quiero acabar con ese maldito. Por su culpa Dumbledore está muerto y Hogwart fue clausurado -dijo con las palabras empapadas de odio el pelirrojo.

_Comienza la casería. Espero que lo encontremos pronto con todos sus idiotas y matarlos o que nos maten ellos a nosotros. Supongo que así se terminaría esa zozobra. Ellos están condenados, pero nosotros también. El que muera no imparta, todos ya estamos malditos. _

Ron iba adelante con su varita preparada, mientras que Harry y Hermione venían cercanos. Harry que venia algo molesto con Hermione por su conversación de la mañana. Cuando de pronto la escasa luz en el castillo de Brig, la antigua mansión de los Zabinni y por casualidad apareció al segundo siguiente de Hermione haber convocado su _lumus _la imagen de Zabinni agarrando a Harry por detrás y apuntándole con su varita.

-Adiós, Pottesito -musitó Zabinni con una suavidad diabólica.

-Adiós, Zabinni -musita entonces la castaña. Echándole aquella maldición que una vez Harry le echó a Malfoy.

Zabinni parecía que con una espada lo fueran cortado por la mitad y sin escucharse ningún grito, el cuerpo de Harry estaba manchado de sangre, pero sin ningún daño. Herm había quitado completamente la luz para encontrarse luego con Harry, Ron se había perdido de ese lugar ya.

-Tenías que ser tan sangrienta? -preguntó Harry molesto de estar bañado en sangre.

-Pensé que podía parecerte más excitante toda esa sangre -respondió ella y deslizó uno de sus dedos por los labios de Harry manchándose de sangre y luego introduciéndole un su boca -. Hmm, el sabor del infierno.

La verdad, es que aquello si le había parecido muy excitante a Harry, seria que él de verdad era como los mortífagos, un sádico sediento de sangre.

-Uno menos -dijo de forma fría. Ella era igual, igual de repugnante y sádica. El matar a veces podía serlo...Ser delicioso.

Siguieron el recorrido sangriento con muertes y maldiciones a su paso. Ron había desaparecido, si estaba torturando o si lo estaban torturando, a quien le importaba. Por otros corredores estarían los demás miembros de la orden del fénix, todos intentando cachar de primero a Malfoy.

_Un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo de una manera tan extraña, pero lo conozco, será que la muerte viene a buscarme? El diablo viene a buscarme, la muerte a manos de un mortífago; como yo los he matado, uno me matará hoy. Soy una asesina... _

_Aquí, en mi recuerdo lejano, me condenaste al infierno... A las penumbras... _

_-Neville? _

_-Si, lo siento, Herm; pero debo matarte. El maestro dice que no existe ni el bien, ni el mal. Un día nos encontraremos... en la muerte, Herm. -dijo Neville apuntándome con su varita y apunto de matarme con la maldición que yo misma le enseñé. _

_-Eres un mortífago? _

_-Todos estamos condenados, Herm, de todas formas todos somos unos asesinos... _

_-Todos somos unos asesinos -repetí con inercia. _

_-Te adoré tanto, Herm, te amé -continuó Neville -. Pero elegí otro bando, el ganador y prefiero cobrarme tu muerte a que otro lo haga -dijo con sinceridad, con una sinceridad tan macabra -. Un último deseo? Eres mi mejor amiga, puedes tener ese privilegio. _

_-Besame -pedí como petición y como Neville aún tenía un alma, me besó y lo asesiné. _

_Mi primera muerte. La primera mancha de sangre en mis manos. Pero no la última... _

_-No me puedes matar -dijo ella. _

_-No te mataré, Ginny, yo no puedo hacerlo -dije con voz monótona. _

_-No puedes, perdóname, si yo no los hubiese matado, Voldemort me hubiese asesinado. -dijo ella llorando -. Hermione, recuerda. Solo eran muggles. _

_-Eran mis padres, Ginny -dije con ese mismo tono de voz, lleno de nada. _

_-La muerte es la siguiente gran aventura, Ginny -digo y me acerco -. Yo no quiero matarte. Por qué no lo haces tú? _

_-Herm... Cómo? No, yo nunca... Herm... _

_-Ginny, suicídate -dije. _

_-Por... _

_-Desearas la muerte... _

_-Herm... _

_-Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Avada Kedavra! _

_-Dulce sueños. _

_Soy una asesina. _

Harry quien camina a su lado, está en la misma batalla. Será que era posible que él tan bien fuese un asesino. De ser así, ellos eran los buenos... no?

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Hermione torturaba a Ginny, a fin de cuentas, otra mortífaga. Una muy especial... mi novia. _

_-Mátala, Harry, yo prometí no matarla. Tú me hiciste prometerlo. -dijo Hermione. _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Crucio! _

_Los sentimientos qué son? _

_Crucio! _

_La muerte es solo la siguiente gran aventura. _

_-Avada Kedavra! -asesiné a Ginny. _

**_Un corazón quiso saltar un pozo. _**

**_Confiando en la proeza de su sangre _**

**_Y hoy se escucha delirar de hambre _**

**_En el oscuro fondo de su gozo. _**

No quedaban casi mortífagos, los aurores iban ganando y eso no significaba que más de la mitad de los de los defensores del bien ya no hubiesen muerto.

Hermione estando en una habitación grandísima, al igual que todo lo demás solo con la iluminación de su varita. Con un conjuro convocado en silencio, intentó localizar la sangre de Malfoy. Si hay sangrado, su varita lo iba a localizar. Y así fue.

-Malfoy -musitó con suavidad -. Mátame, Malfoy. Por qué no me envías al mundo de los muert...?

Pero a pesar de lo que ella esperaba, alguien de improvisto la tomó por la espalda, escondiéndola detrás de un gran armario y justo al momento que parecía Nott en escena.

-Tranquila -respiró en su cuello y deslizó más su mano por la cintura de ella -. Tu varita está segura en mi bolsillo, Granger.

-Malfoy? -preguntó Nott en la oscuridad -. Vamonos. Solo quedamos, Pansy, tu y yo. Weasley atrapó a Bellatrix.

A continuación se fue.

En otro lugar, donde estaba el niño que vivió...

-Bellatrix? -dijo Harry haciendo una sonrisa tan siniestra como no podía serlo.

Bellatrix desvió su mirada del chico.

-Quizás me mates y me tortures, pero... de ninguna manera borraras el hecho que yo haya matado a tu amado padrino.

-Perra! -exclamó al abofetearla. Y tomándola del pelo con fuerza, se acercó a su rostro -. Quiero ver que estás hecha, quiero ver como gritas, quiero ver como me suplicas. -y girándose hacia Ron dijo -: Gracias, amigo, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Malfoy cayó obligándola a ella a caer en el suelo también. La dejó de sostener casi por completo. Lo único que aun permanecía agarrando fuertemente era la mano de la castaña, lo que permitió que Hermione viera a Malfoy a través de las penumbras de frente. Su respiración era agitada, su cabello estaba revuelto y por su frente corría su propia sangre. Tenía los ojos cerrados...

-Al parecer, Granger, nos iremos juntos al mundo de los muertos -dijo entrecortadamente con unas palabras arrastradas y un tono casi moribundo y casi irónico.

-Malfoy? -volvió a preguntar.

_Los sentimientos existen? _

_Yo no deseo matarlo, yo deseaba que me matara, que me mataras, estúpido inútil. _

-Inútil -repitió.

-Ah? -preguntó él sin entender.

-Dame eso -dijo enfadada quitándole de pronto la varita de la mano.

Draco sonrió resignado, aun así no soltó la mano de la ex-gryfindor.

-Felicidades, Granger, me vas a asesinar -dijo con ironía.

-No seas imbecil -dijo ella y sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer y se apareció junto a él. En su vieja casa muggle que solo visitaba en las vacaciones de su niñez.

Como pudo lo llevó hasta la cama en la cual siempre dormían sus padres.

-Eres un grandísimo inútil -exclamó enfadada.

Draco la miró sin entender.

-Tengo cinco años de mi vida buscándote, y tratando de encontrarte YO. Ni Harry ni Ron, para que tú mismo me asesinaras y cuando lo hago, resulta que te tengo que salvar -dijo.

-Estás loca -dijo con sinceridad antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Como pudo, entonces, se las arregló para quitarle la ropa ensangrentada y sucia al rubio. Limpió sus heridas e intentó curarlas, sin dejar de hablarse así misma acerca de las ironías del mundo. Aquel se suponía que tenía que ser el día de su muerte y en cambio, era el día en que se convirtió en traidora. Pero la verdad, era que la miseria de Malfoy le había movido algo en su pequeño corazón.

**El corazón se ahoga de ternura, **

**De ganas de vivir multiplicado **

**Y hoy es un corazón tan mutilado **

**Que ha conseguido morir de cordura. **

Al parecer, las heridas de Malfoy eran de cuidado. Porque pasaron los días y continuaba en su estado de inconciencia. Estado en que ella tuvo que bañarle, curarle, alimentarle e incluso, cepillarle el cabello.

_Es tan suave su pelo, en realidad, todo él. _Saber que solo lo cuidaba por interés, para que un día despertara, para que un día la matara.

9° día:

-Buenos días, Malfoy, adivina que hay para el desayuno? -preguntó a su joven "amigo" inconsciente sentado en cama -. Pues si, es papilla para ti, pero te prometo que si te despiertas de una vez te daré un rico filete.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y dio un largo y cansado suspiro.

-Como quisiera que de una vez abrieras los ojos -dijo.

Ese día como todos, llegó a su fin. Se dio una prolongada ducha, se cepilló el cabello y se puso el sujetador y unos bóxer. Y así mismo salió, para entrar a la habitación en donde estaba Malfoy en su cama. Se acostó al lado del chico y lo miró.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y acomodándose para dormir.

_Me estaré volviendo loca?. Quien lo diría, duermo con Malfoy, esto es el colmo de la traición. Pero... Se ve tan dulce. _

_Los sentimientos existen? _

_En sus recuerdos... en los recuerdos del blondo. _

_-Bueno, señor Malfoy, ahora es un mortífago. -dijo Voldemort y a Draco Malfoy se le ensanchó el pecho -. Que debe matar a Dumbledore. _

_-Qué? -preguntó de golpe. Estaba loco? _

_-Si, eso hará. _

_-Pero... -trató Malfoy. _

_-Sino, creo que su querido padre o madre no estarán orgullosos. -dijo Voldemort y el entendió enseguida que era una amenaza. _

_Intentó todo el año matarlo y no pudo, en parte sus intentos frustrados, en parte el no querer hacerlo. Y no lo logró, fue Snape, su padrino el que lo hizo. _

_Mataron a su padre y él estuvo presente cuando lo hicieron. Lo vio, lo vio como era primero torturado por Voldemort, por todos los demás mortífagos y luego, trajeron a su madre para que terminara de asesinarlo. Seguramente, Voldemort la había amenazado con matarlo a él. Por su culpa su padre estaba muerto, por su culpa su madre lo había asesinado. _

_Voldemort, entonces le hizo una ultima encomienda, el pro, si lo hacia liberaría a su madre, el contra la torturaría... _

_Ojala lo mataran, seria todo más sencillo. _

**Que son, desangrado son, corazón. **


End file.
